THE NEW ENEMY
by viper8401
Summary: OK SO THE TITLE REALLY SUCKS I KNOW.A powerful deamon is loss and is headed to the human world. the yyh team has to kill him and the only way they can do that is to team up with two other demons.
1. GUAWD HAS RETURNED

GUAWD HAS RETURNED  
  
"Um. Koenma sir. We have a problem."  
  
"Well what is it."  
  
"Well you know the really powerful demon."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"The really powerful one that has been locked up in a mankia cave."  
  
"Yes. Yes. What about him."  
  
"Well he's sort of got out, and was last seen headed for the human world."  
  
"What! Why didn't you tell me that. Get me Yuske. NOW!"  
  
"Ok we're all here so now will you tell us why you have called for us at six in the morning."  
  
"Well Yuske if you don't mind Guwad running around the human world."  
  
"What! How did he get free?"  
  
"We don't know Kurama."  
  
"Can somebody please tell me what The hell is going on? Who the hell is Guwad?  
  
"Well Yuske he's a very powerful demon who was locked away in Mankia."  
  
"So why don't you get the people who locked him up before to do it again?"  
  
"Because they are dead. They had to use their life engery to seal him in a cave, and now he's loss."  
  
"So you want us to but him back?"  
  
"Actually Kuwabara I want you to kill him." 


	2. Forbidden, school

"What! Are you crazy? You must be out of your mind!"

"No Yuske. I'm totally serious."

"So how do we kill him. I mean is there a way."

"There were five who sealed him away. Two fire, two fox and one ice demon."

"So what. I don't get it."

"It's so simply that even you should get it."

"Shut up shrimp."

"Stupid baka."

"You little..."

"As I was saying the three apparition and the tow fox demons had to......."

"Wait I thought you said there were two fire demons."

"There are two forbidden children."

"Exactly Hiei."

"I'm still confused. What do you mean by forbidden?"

"Stupid baka. When a child is born into a apparition family and they are a fire demon they are labeled forbidden and thrown off a cliff right after they're born and left for dead.

"Harsh. So Hiei is that you?"

".......yes."

(every body is taken back at this peace of news except for Koenma, kurama and Yusuke.)

"How terrible. How did you ever survive?"

"It doesn't matter Yukina."

"( Kurama decides it's time to change the subject) What about the others?"

"Others?"

"You said two fire and fox demons."

"Oh yes." The computer screen lights up, and two girls appear on the screen. "The girl in the green is Reaka and the one in the black is Shiai. These are the strongest demons I have besides Hiei and Kurama."

"So how do we get them?"

"Ya. We don't have to fight them do we?"

"No. Axially we have them right here in are school."

I'm sorry that I didn't describe more about the new girls, and I promise at the beginning I will.


	3. INFO

NAME: Shiai

RACE: Fire Demon

AGE: Unknow

SEX: Female

HEIGHT:Five foot Four inches

HAIR:Black with fiery red tips

EYES:Red

PLACE OF BIRTH:Ice country of Mankia

OCCUPATION:Former assassin

CLOSE FRIEND:Reaka

WEAPON:Katana(sword), daggers

STRENGHT LEVEL:Class A

ADVENTAGE:speed and agility/her jagan

POWER(SOURCE):Jagan

FUTHER INFO:

-Intelligent

-thief in Mankia

-likes to challenge strong opponents

-dislikes people/demon who are untrustworthily

-she can make objects light up with fire with out it burning. She has to be touching the object. She usually only does this with her katana and daggers.

Shiai is a loan demon. She doesn't like to be around humans. When she was thrown out of her village she was found by a bunch of demons who took her in. when she was young they used her as a servant as she got older they taught her how to fight. When she got to powerful the village threw her out of the village. Ever since that she has never gotten close to any body. She traveled by her self for years. Picking up new techniques. Getting stronger every were she went.

NAME:Reaka

PLACE OF BIRTH:Mankai

SEX:Female

AGE:Unknow

HEIGHT:Five foot Six inches

HAIR:Dark brown hair and red streaks

FUTHER INFO:

-has keen sense

-long life span

-she's half human, half fox

Reaka is very smart and likes to be with friends. She lived with her foster parents and foster brother. Intel she was ten. Her parents and her brother were attacked by demons while they were having a walk in the park. Reaka had run into the forest where a demon thief found her. He took her in and taught her everything he knows. Since he was getting old he used her to steal for him. Reaka became a very good thief and fighter.

HOW THEY MET

One day Shiai was sitting in a tree when she heard some noise that sounded like fighting so she went to take a look. Shiai had known that there was a demon living close by but didn't have a reason to kill them. When she got there she saw Reaka fighting a demon. As she watched she realized how strangely accurate Reaka could be. She decided to help her finish off the rest of the demons. The demons had destroyed Reakas home and killed the thief demon. Since Shiai didn't want to face Reaka in a battle she suggested that she team up with her. Since Reaka had nowhere to be she agreed. That's how they became partners in crime.

They were the best demons of their time. During the day Reaka would find and stake out the place they would hit. When night came around they would go in. Shiai would usually handle the demons. Demons who know of them would either run when they were around or they would challenge them. All those who stood up to them died. Some times they would kill other demons for other people if the demon was a challenge. They liked the challenge. They were a real nascent to koenma. They were hard to track because they never stayed in one place to long. That's why koenma could never catch them. Intel they missed up and got caught.


	4. school incident

_**School incident**_

"School?" Yuske yelled

"Follow me."(Walks out the room) "We've made a school for juvenal demons. That is where Shiai and Reaka are. Here we are." (Opens the door. They walk into a hallway.)

"Where are we?"

"Kuwabara where you not listening to a word I was saying. We're in demon school."

(Some girls walk past them. They had on bracelets that were blinking.)

"Ok so why is every body blinking?"

"It's a device that prevents them from using their powers. Very powerful. My own invention." Suddenly screams can be heard.

"What was that?"

"It's coming from that room." Kurama points to a room three doors away from them.

"Oh no! The herbolgy room."

They all walk into the room. The room was filled with over grown plants. In the corner they see the class with the teacher. There's a plant with a giant mouth in front of them keeping them in the corner. The gang sees two girls sitting in the chairs in the front of the room. They were having a conversation like nothing was happing.

"What do you think you are doing? Put this room back right now."

The two girls don't even look up. The plants start to recede. They turn into seeds and fly into Reaka's out stretched hand, and she puts them in her pocket.

"Ok everybody out." Konema waited tell everybody was out before he started talking. "How many times do I have to tell you not to use your spirit energy."

"Wait a second. I thought you said they couldn't use their spirit energy while they have on those bracelets."

Shiai finally looks up from their conversation and speaks. "Those devices don't work on us."

Yuske still looks confused so Reaka takes over. "What Shiai means is that we're to powerful for those bracelets? May I ask what we owe this lovely visit? I'm pretty sure you didn't come down here to yell at us."

"No. I have a offer for you two."

"What?"

"If you help us I'll (hesitates) set you free."

Both girls look at each other. "Ok." Reaka says

"So tell us what has got you so desperate that you need are help."

"Every thing will be explained in my office."


End file.
